After a Little Separation
by Blizzard Flame
Summary: BBxRae oneshot, NOW WITH REWRITE! The idea is that Beastboy gets himself drunk at the same bar Raven works at. No, there ain't no mature content. However, the rewrite is on the high side of 'T.'
1. Chapter 1

Music pounded. Lights blared. Women giggled. Men laughed. And one man sat at the bar, drinking his troubles away.

"You know, this is your third glass. Don't you think you should stop?" A pale woman murmured, ice blue eyes distraught. Black and cropped hair with purple highlights tipped her shoulders, and she wore a black shirt with a skull emblem, along with baggy black cargos. A shinning bloodred gem sat upon her forhead, glimmering in worry for the drunken boy. She stood behind the bar counter, occasionally taking orders from passerbys.

"No.. I wanna.. forget. I dun wanna.. dun make me.." Cried the tanned man beside her. His longish copper hair shinned with green highlights, his forest green eyes dull with the alchohol's effects. He also wore baggy black clothes. His head rested on the counter, head facing the half-full glass to the right him. She sighed dismally, biting her lip. The man obviously didn't drink often. While she had the tolerance to drink twice the amount he did, she dispised alchohol.

"You're going to have trouble going home."

"I'll _die_ 'ere." He slurred depressedly. Tears leaked out of his eyes. The bartender may not have known, but it was the anniversary. Of the Titan's defeat. Even when Starfire had traveled into the future, it was in vain. They still drifted away even so. The man was Garfield Logan. Beastboy. And he was there to drink his troubles away. See them be flushed away in the golden drink of alchohol.

She frowned down at the man, shaking her head in disagreement. "What's your name?" She asked. She wanted to get as much information out of him as possible before he passed out, so that she could call his home to get him a ride.

"G-gar... Lo..gan." He was beginning to fall asleep. She gasped, eyes flaring open from their stoic state. Immidiatly, she hopped over the counter and dragged the man outside. Once she was sure nobody had followed them, she swiftly placed her left hand over his chest, and it glowed a neon skyblue. After the glow faded, his eyes snapped open. "Where am I... Wha-" She shushed him gently.

"Beastboy?"

His attention snapped to the woman immidiatly. He stared at her for what seemed an eternity before venturing further.

"_Rae_?"

Her ice blue eyes filled with tears and she gasped in delight, hugging him close. "It's you!" She cried into his chest. He laughed.

"Jeeze Rae, didn't know you missed me so much."

She blushed and lifted her head from his chest, smiling slightly. "It's good to know age didn't get to you." He grinned even wider and pulled her into a hug.

"Y'know," He started, head buried in her black hair, "I was picturing our reunion... if we ever had one... to be much more... formal than this?"

"Who cares." She muttered, hugging him closer.

"I don't." He wispered, smiling. "Say, care to catch up with eachother at my place after your shift?"

"Now would be a great time. I don't care if I'm fired, the boss can wait." She said, pulling out of the embrace and standing up. He got up aswell, and she noted that she had to look _up_ to meet eyelevel. He smiled shyly and took her hand. She stared at their interlocked hands before kissing him on the cheek. She almost laughed at the expression on his face, before whispering. "Let's go."

What happened to be a bad day of memories... turned out to be a good day of new begginings.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yeah, I've been avoiding Here's a little piece- errr... scratch that- _loooong_ piece just so you know I haven't crawled in a hole and died... yet. Just kidding. So... Read and Review?


	2. REWRITE

Loud techno music blared from the enormous speakers as bodies mingled and swayed to the beat. Those who weren't dancing were chatting over the loud melodies and generally having an excellent night. All, except for a lone man who was sitting, hunched, over the bar counter.

"You know, this is your seventh glass. And you obviously don't drink very often. Shouldn't you stop?" Asked a pale, azure-eyed woman. She clearly worked at the club, sporting an apron with the club's logo on it. The man beside her ignored her pleas, and kept lapping at the alchoholic drink. His forest green eyes were drooping, and his tanned face itself was sunken with grief. Had the woman not been worried, she would have commented on his handsome appearance.

"You're going to have trouble getting home," She said, mostly to keep his attention and to prevent him from passing out. "I don't know where you live, either. Can you tell me?" She was trying desperately, and it was showing. The man paused for a second, then mumbled something. "Excuse me?" She asked, not quite hearing his answer.

"_Titans Tower..."_ He mumbled. Oh hell, he _was _drunk. With a pang in her heart, she said, "The Titans disbanded quite a few years ago. You're imagining things, sir. Now tell me, where do you live?"

_"Titans Tower..."_ He said once more, a stronger, firmer tone in his drunken voice. She shook her head and tried a different approach. "What's your name, sir?"

"L...Lo..Logan..." 'Logan' said. Before the woman could move over to the phone book, he started talking again. "G-gar... field... Logan..." She stopped dead.

----_Flashback----_

_"Gar... field?" Asked Cyborg with a torn expression. Something between laughter and shock._

_"Ehehehe..." Laughed Beastboy nervously as the Doom Patrol's plane took off. He turned to his rather stunned teammates._

_Raven broke the tension with a smirk. "Oh, I'm gonna get _alot_ of mileage out of this one..."_

----_End__Flashback----_

He wasn't lying. He... If her suspicions were right... "S-sorry Robin... I went'n got meself... d-drunk 'gain..." He gave off a small laugh and a hiccup. _He wasn't lying._

With a swift hand, the woman hopped over the counter and dragged the now unconcious man away from the club and out the backdoor. She hadn't used them in a while... and she never did _this_ kind of work... nonetheless, she placed her hands over the man's forehead and a faint, blueish glow surrounded them.

Raven stepped back and admired her handiwork. His face was less sunken, and once his eyes opened... speak of the Devil. His forest green eyes snapped open and darted blearily around, resting on the woman before him. "Oh shit." He said, not in the least softly. "Don't tell me I got myself drunk and shagged you senseless. I don't want to hear it. Sorry if I didn't use-" He was cut off by a slender hand on his mouth.

"Save it," She said, rolling her eyes. "You just got yourself in a drunk stupor... and I healed you." She hoped that a few years of separation gave him a sense of perception. (Rhyme!) He blinked slowly, reminding Raven of an owl, before launching on her with questions, one catching her interest in particular.

"Do you know Raven from the Teen Titans?"

_How to break it to him... So it won't scar him for life?_ She thought._ Screw that, I don't care._ "Yes. In fact, her and I are great pals. Hang out basically 24/7. I've even been in her meditation mirror before, like you." She said, with a grin that threatened to split her face in half.

"_RAVEN!"_ Gar yelled, quietly so that nobody would hear them. Raven giggled and he threw his arms around her and pulled her close. "I can't belive it! That's irony for you... Jesus, how long has it been?"

She hugged him back and smiled. "I don't remember. But jeeze, since when did you get _muscles_?"

He turned red and retorted with a, "Whe did _you _get so out-of-character? Even with-"

She cut him off for the second time that night. "I guess me smiling in the Tower was a bit... scary for you all. After all, Miss Goth didn't smile before, and she certainly wouldn't even after her father's defeat."

"Well, glad you cut yourself some slack. I like this side of you! Reminds me somewhat of Bravery..." Raven slapped him lightly on the arm and he did a mock wince. "Owwie, Rae-Rae! You hurt me!" He whined.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, and you want 'Rae-Rae' to kiss your 'boo-boo,' don't you?"

Gar grinned. "Actually, yes, I do." A small fire light up in her eyes and she said, "Maybe not _here... _but my house sounds suitable..." She smirked at his befuddled expression.

"Mmm... I'd love to... but what about your job?" He looked pointedly at her apron.

"You always knew how to ruin a moment. Fuck my job, the boss can wait. Besides, I want to do better things then serve alchohol and watch people suffer hangovers."

"Hey, but that's how you re-met me." Raven blinked and sighed.

"Oh well. C'mon, are you coming or not?" She trailed a hand seducively up Beastboy's chest before standing up and walking out of the alley. "Hot damn, I am _so_ marrying her one day," He pledged to himself as he jogged after her.

---------------------

I felt, browsing through my old fics, that 'After a Little Separation' wasn't exactly something of my best. So, I re-wrote it. You like it? I do. However, I don't own Teen Titans. PLEASE, PLEASE COMPARE THE TWO PIECES! TELL ME THINGS LIKE WHAT I SHOULD AND SHOULD NOT HAVE KEPT, ETC! Thanks.


End file.
